If you love me
by tenshi hoshiko
Summary: Battousai is a demon, someone kaoru heard of when she was little. Kaoru is a mortal who was hated from all villagers. What will happen when battousai meet her? Will he change her life forever?


Tenshi: Heylo everyone! New story here, I'm taking another Shinma out according in my selection because not much read that one… I decide to put this one up although I still have many to do and less brain doing the work. U guys get me don't cha? Well I meant I still have a lot of stuff to do but do have much time or they have much idea left…of course I will continue like I alwase say but hope u enjoy here and plez place review whether ur anonymous or have a pen name ok…

If you love me

Summary: Battousai is a demon, someone Kaoru heard of when she is little. Kaoru is mortal who was hated from all villagers. What will happen when Battousai meet her? Will he change her life forever?

Kaoru walk down the road as she fell to her feet, she couldn't go on much longer but she needed to get away as fast as she can or they would catch up with her. She can hear the villagers screams closer to her. She got up to her feet as she drag her kimono along. It was getting heavier as she ran and the noises were getting louder each time. Kaoru spotted a place where it was dark enough and hid. To her surprise one of them appear just after she did. He looked around and left when he couldn't see her and as she supposes all the rest left with him.

As Kaoru breath something caught her attention. Two amber eyes stared at her. She backed away as she knew the eyes were looking right into hers. It came closer each time she backed away. She should of just keep running instead. Now she was going to die. The fear shivered across her back as she thought of it.

It was a demon. It was going to kill her. She shook the thoughts away as it came closer. The moon reflecting his hair, it was the red of blood, his face was feminine but those eyes…it looks so scary.

Kaoru turn to run as a hand took a hold of her arms. He gripped tightly to her arms as she tried to escape.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled.

He was still staring at her, at her impatient ness. She couldhave just waited there and let him speak. Quietly he told her. "Are you still willing to go back there and get yourself hurt?"

Kaoru stared back at him. "What do you know?" she asked. "You don't know anything."

"Yes I do." He argued back.

"No you don't! Just let me go."

He gripped on her arms even tighter as she scream. "If you shut-up they won't find you here." He suggested.

Now that made her quiet. He stared at her. What was so special about her? Why did the villager want her? Kaoru stepped on his foot making him let go of her and ran as fast as she can.

"Arrrg!" he screamed. How dare she do that to me? He ran after her. It only took him a second using his god like speed. He grabbed her while she resisted and ran somewhere else, somewhere that the villager won't found.

Kaoru kick him again as ran. Damn! It didn't even hurt. She couldn't kick well when she is hold tightly by him. Then she suddenly remembered when she was small. She heard of demons. Was he really one? He has to be…of how fast he was going?

Her life was about to end. Even a demon is worst then the villager who was trying to get rid of her.

She couldn't figure how far they've gone because he was too fast. He stopped on his feet and threw her near by. She landed on a soft futon. Inside she can see some clothes on a weird chair and some other stuff.

"Where am I?" Kaoru suddenly ask.

"You shouldn't talk much you know." He told her. "What do you know of me?"

"Huh?"

"Anybody that see me…dies…"

Kaoru shivered. She was going to die. She knew who he was or perhaps a little. "Then why didn't you just kill me?"

"Cause I don't think you know much of me."

"Really? Even a demon trust a mortal such as me."

He narrowed his eyes. "You know." He walked closer to her as she backed up. "Who am I?" He asked again.

"B-Battousai?" she stammered not sure if she was correct.

He walked even closer as he drew his blade. Her eyes were watering with tears, as she was about to die. Finally she cried. He stared at her. She didn't plead or look at him, but sat quietly, looking down… which he never experience before. Usually what he gets was pleading for their life or paying for there life, but she was different. She was so different. He lowered her sword and sheathes the blade back to its place.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

"No."

"Why?" she ask now looking at him.

"What happen? Why were you chase?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you? You can't help with anything."

"What's your name?"

"Kamiya…Kaoru."

"Well nice to meet you Kaoru. Do you still mind telling me?"

She sat up and wiped her tears. "I was born in the village. You see when I was small…my parents left me."

"Then why?"

"Let me finish." She took a deep breath and told him mostly everything. "After they past away, I went outside on a full moon night. I didn't know. I was just kid then. 5 years old. I look up at the moon crying then it came…a light it snap eyes as I fell onto the ground unconscious. Later all I knew was that I was posses…." She cried again. "I'm not a full mortal now…that's why they didn't want me."

"Oh."

"Do you know how…to help me?" she asked.

"Yes and no. It's your choice. I could only help you if you stay with me or go out there back to them. But I can't let you pick choice two because you know who I am already. So I guess you are stuck with choice one." He looked at her. Her innocent eyes were peering at the moon.

She looks so innocent he can't think of doing anything. Her tears were falling like the rain as she kept crying. "Kenshin Himura" he told her. She looked up to him. "Arigatou" then look back down.

Kenshin sat next to her and looked at her face. It was pale with the only color on her lips. Those lips, it made him want to kiss her but he knew he shouldn't. He held up her chin as she looked frighten at him. "Don't worry." Kenshin told him.

Kaoru looked at him. What was he doing? No. He wasn't. She was touched when Kenshin wipe away her tears. Then it surprised her. He kissed her on her lips.

Tenshi: Whew….DONE! So kool! Anybody like this fic…kekeke…. I like it a lot…It was stuck in my head that's why I wrote it keke…well yep hope you guys enjoy and place a review.


End file.
